


April Fools?

by befree2209



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befree2209/pseuds/befree2209
Summary: An April Fools Day prank goes incredibly awry when Kaede Akamatsu declares that she hates Shuichi Saihara. What is about to take place is not for the faint of heart.





	April Fools?

Kaede: Uh, Shuichi? Th-There's something I need to tell you.

Shuichi: Ah, what is it Kaede?

Kaede: I... I H-HATE YOU SO MUCH, SHUICHI!

Shuichi let out a small yelp, it was as if his entire world was destroyed in a flash. His best friend, possible girlfriend, had declared out loud that she hated him. The despair in his eyes was palpable, you could cut it with a knife. Soon after, Shuichi passed out, lying on the floor, not moving at all. It was as if his soul had escaped his body. His ahoge stuck straight upward.

Kaede: Uh, Shuichi? Sh... Shuichi?!

Kaede ran up to his seemingly lifeless body, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. She checked for a pulse in Shuichi's wrist... But there was nothing. His heart had stopped beating.

Kaede: I... I-I killed him?! I... Kaede's mind was everywhere. She was bawling in a wordless yell. Soon enough, a few other people arrived at the scene.

Kaito: What the hell's going on, Kaede?! We heard you yell something about Shuichi!

Maki: Wh-... What did you do, Kaede? Maki glared at Kaede with eyes that pierced into her very soul. Kaede was reduced to tears.

Kaede: L-Look... She pointed to Shuichi's supposedly lifeless body.

*ding dong dong ding!* Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!

Kaito: Wha-... Y-You're joking, right?! RIGHT?!

Kaede: I-I-It's April Fool's D-Day, b-b-b-but...

Maki: B-But... How? H-How did you kill him?!

Kaede: I d-d-didn't! Suddenly, a very familiar laugh emanated throughout the room.

Kokichi: Nee hee hee! I knew this would happen someday! I saw this comin' from a MILE away! 

Kaito: Y-You... GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, KOKICHI! DON'T FUCK WITH US! Kokichi walked right past him, and headed for Kaede. Kaito: Wh-! YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!

Kokichi was staring condescendingly over Kaede, his smug grin sent Kaede into a frenzy.

Kaede: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I didn- Kaede's thoughts were scrambled. She had no idea why this happened, and why it was this bad. She didn't mean to kill him! But now Kokichi's here, and there's no way she can get out of here ali-

Kokichi: Shut up. I know you can't go on living without your preeeecious Shuichi around, so, I decided to do something for you.

Maki: If you lay one finger on her... I. Will. F-Fuck--ing. Kill. You. Maki's words were breaking as she spoke. She tried to sound as threatening as possible, but for some reason, there was something holding her back. Kokichi looked as if he had the intent of killing, himself. But Maki's usual "Do you want to die?" intimidation technique didn't work.

Kokichi: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now... Kaede... His face turned as black as the night sky as he encircled his hand around her neck and lifted her up into the air. I'm gonna put you out of your misery.

Maki and Kaito were taken aback in shock.

Kaito: What are you-! Kaede was choking. She was going to die, along with Shuichi. Kaede: Gh-! *urk* *gasp* I- *heave*

Kokichi: What's that? I can't heeeeear you Kaede! Maybe you should learn to speak up! Kokichi squeezed his hand even further, causing Kaede to writhe in pure, ceaseless agony.

Kaito: M-Maki! We can't just stand here! We gotta help her! Kaito was about to pile drive this son of a bitch into the ground, when suddenly, Kaede's face turned blue, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Kokichi: There we go. He let go of Kaede's neck, and watched as she clumsily fell down to the ground, landing on top of Shuichi. The deed had been done.

*ding dong dong ding!* Monokuma: Another body has been discovered!

Kokichi: Jeez, that was easy! Kokichi ominously turned to face them with a deadness in his eyes that rivaled that of Monokuma.

Kokichi: What are you gonna do now? Kill me? Oh, that's right... YOU CAN'T. You didn't even try to stop me earlier, so what's to think you'll stop me now? Hahahahaha! Kokichi laughed a hearty laugh before strutting out of the room like the giddy little child he was.

Kaito and Maki were left speechless. They had seen the dead body of their friend, and saw an actual murder play out. The despair in their faces was overwhelming. They couldn't move. They were frozen in place. Kaito saw his trust and resolve in his friends shatter in front of him. Maki had her target in her sights, but she couldn't muster up the drive to do it. They were broken beyond repair. And to think, this was all just a silly April Fools joke! When suddenly... She woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like such a piece of shit after writing this. But this fic was originally written out as a comment on this reddit submission. https://www.reddit.com/r/Saimatsu/comments/b8iczb/comic_tl_april_fool_day/


End file.
